


Мозг и сердце

by Kenma_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenma_team/pseuds/Kenma_team
Summary: Об одном обещании.





	Мозг и сердце

Кенма собирался возвращаться домой вместе со всеми, но Шоё нагнал его у самого выхода. Уставший, запыхавшийся и взволнованный, он затормозил, уперевшись раскрасневшимися от мяча руками в колени, и вскинул голову. Во взгляде мешались удовлетворение игрой, интерес и едва заметная теплая робость. Кенма сдержанно улыбнулся, и Шоё вспыхнул радостью, словно бенгальский фейерверк.

― Успел! ― сказал он с таким облегчением, будто от их встречи зависели судьбы мира, ― ты не отвечал, и я боялся, что вы уже ушли.

― Телефон разрядился, ― сказал Кенма, ― что-то случилось, Шоё?

― Да. То есть нет, ― смутился он, ― просто хотел пойти по домам вместе.

― Нам на разные линии.

― Ага, точно.

Шоё улыбнулся ему, но расстроенно поник, и Кенма, подумав, махнул своим, чтобы не ждали, подхватил сумку и обернулся к нему:

― Пойдем. Провожу тебя до станции.

Просияв, Шоё побежал за ним.

Согласившись, Кенма, тем не менее, чувствовал легкую досаду. После матча ему нужно было время, чтобы свыкнуться с острым разочарованием поражения. С удовольствием от этой игры и с предвкушением следующей. С таким редким для себя нетерпением. Словом, момент для обсуждений был неудачный – сейчас он просто не нашел бы правильных слов.

На улице Кенма натянул на нос шарф и покосился на Шоё, который даже куртку до конца не застегнул. В вырезе легкой футболки виднелась голая шея, и от одного его вида по коже шел мороз. Но он сам, похоже, холода не чувствовал.

Вечерние улицы, все еще светлые от огней и неона, пахли мокрым снегом, пылью и выпечкой. Они с Шоё устало шли вперед, шаркали, ударяясь иногда плечами и ладонями. Молчали. Гул машин, поездов и чужих разговоров окружил их уютным коконом.

Шоё что-то обдумывал – это живыми эмоциями отражалось у него на лице. Самому Кенме просто не хотелось нарушать тишину. Он знал не так уж много людей, с которыми было бы уютно молчать. И уж точно больше никого, с кем долгая дорога была бы в радость. Только Шоё.

― Спасибо за сегодняшний день, ― наконец, сказал тот.

Кенма обернулся на него и осторожно кивнул, еще плотнее закапываясь в шарф. Разговоры всегда рассеивали очарование момента.

― Я давно не был так, ― Шоё запнулся, подбирая слова, задумчиво пожевал губу и закончил: ― счастлив. И давно не было так хорошо!

― Так и должно быть, ― подтвердил Кенма, ― вы ведь победили.

― Нет. Победа – это, конечно круто! ― он улыбнулся и смущенно потер шею, ― но когда ты сказал, что было весело… Это еще круче, чем победа.

― Да, ― улыбнулся Кенма, понимая вдруг, что полностью согласен, ― главное, что было весело.

Шоё взбодрился и прибавил шагу. Дорога до станции становилась все короче.

― Я так ждал эту игру! Мне нравится наблюдать за вами. Перехватывать приемчики. И ваша речевка! ― сказал он, воодушевлённо размахивая руками.

― Ты про позерство с мозгом и кровью? ― вздохнул Кенма, ― мне уже даже не стыдно.

― Но это же круто! У нас вот такого никогда не будет, все слишком серьезные, ― буркнул он, ― но еще знаешь, что?

― Что?

― Я рад, что сегодня ты побыл не только мозгом, но и сердцем.

Шоё улыбнулся – одновременно искренне, открыто и немного смущенно, и Кенма отвел взгляд.

Усталость отошла на второй план, уступая место вновь вспыхнувшему нетерпению. Оно захватило его вдруг с такой силой, что заставило сердце забиться чаще. Застучать беспокойным метрономом. Захотелось поскорее сыграть снова. И нужды разбираться, чего в этом больше: любви к волейболу или нежелания опять так надолго разлучаться с Шоё, – совсем не было. Одно вело к другому так же естественно, как то, что реки рано или поздно впадали в моря.

― Любите вы с Куро драматизировать, ― вздохнул Кенма, ― это ведь волейбол, а не голодные игры.

Они подошли к станции и застыли в отдалении от входа, чтобы никому не помешать. До конца национальных еще было время для встреч, но расходиться все равно не хотелось. Как будто после Битвы на свалке они бы перестали быть друг для друга особенными – соперниками и людьми.

― Тебе все еще интересно со мной? ― спросил Шоё невпопад, глядя куда-то ему за плечо.

― Да, ― коротко ответил Кенма, не зная, что еще добавить.

― Круто!

Люди обтекали их разноголосой толпой. Кто-то раздраженно подтолкнул Шоё в спину, но тот даже не заметил этого, глядя на Кенму.

― А тебе?

― Конечно! Пока у нас ничья, но в следующий раз мы сыграем снова на национальных. И до них тоже, но на национальных – обязательно!

― Обязательно, ― повторил Кенма, снова не сдерживая легкой улыбки.

Они, наконец, двинулись ко входу на станцию, все так же сталкиваясь плечами. Шоё нашел его руку своей – осторожно, но решительно, и легко сжал.

Кенме обычно не нравились такие неожиданные жесты, но сейчас он почувствовал только тепло, расходящееся от ладони к груди, шее и щекам. Многие вещи меняли свой знак, будучи связаны с Шоё: волейбол, голосовые сообщения, а теперь и прикосновения. Похоже, к этому стоило привыкнуть.

― Когда ты сегодня не ответил после игры, я испугался, ― сбивчиво начал Шоё, ― так что я рад, что ничего не изменилось. Отвечай мне всегда. С задержкой, ночью, можешь даже через неделю – главное отвечай.

― Хорошо, ― кивнул Кенма, мягко высвобождая руку, ― тебе уже пора.

― Точно. Тогда до завтра? ― спросил он, начиная отходить.

― Да. И Шоё, ― Кенма поймал его взгляд, ― удачи. В следующем году мы вас не пропустим, так что побеждайте в этом.

Толпа почти мгновенно отрезала их друг от друга, но он успел увидеть. Азартная улыбка придала лицу Шоё почти хищное выражение, только взгляд оставался таким же живым, подвижным и теплым. Он вскинул кулак – то ли в победном жесте, то ли в обещании, развернулся и быстрым шагом скрылся в метро.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Кенма сжал руку, все еще хранившую следы прикосновения, и отзеркалил его движение. Обещание было закреплено, и в следующий раз он не собирался проигрывать. Ни в чем.


End file.
